Lessons in Love
by MakoRain
Summary: College is supposed to be a where you can explore yourself and find out who you really are without all of the drama that you left behind in high school, right? Until the biggest blast from my past decided to waltz right back into my life as if he hadn't left in the first place. Cloud Strife, where have you been? Cloti multichapter oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: It feels like I haven't posted anything in forever. Inspiration happened to strike so here I am once again. I hope you all enjoy and please review to let me know if I've still got it or if it's been too long and my writing style has changed or anything like that.

Standard disclaimers apply: all FFVII characters belong to Square Enix.

Musical inspiration: Linger by the Cranberries, Lessons in Love (All Day, All Night) by Neon Trees featuring Kaskade

**Lessons in Love**

By MakoRain

**Chapter 1**

It was the first day of my second spring semester when I met Cloud Strife. Well, that's not really true since I knew him all of my life up until he dropped off the radar after high school. So it was more like that first day was when I was reacquainted with Cloud Strife; the typical boy next door, better with his hands than with his words. His hands in combat that is, sparring invisible partners while shirtless in his backyard for as long as I can remember.

I could tell the years we were growing up by how defined his upper body became and he didn't disappoint from where I was standing across the walkway from him. With his unruly spiky blond head of hair that would make you laugh if he wasn't so serious about it, I'd recognize him anywhere. I wasn't sure if he'd recognized me yet but seeing him had me rooted to the spot with nowhere to run. And then he turned around and smiled that shy half-smile that had me easily smiling back. No one forgets their true best friend.

He was walking towards me before I realized it and subconsciously took a step back as he was suddenly _right there_. It must have been the wrong thing to do as it made Cloud's smile falter and his steps hesitant.

"I'm sorry, I thought..."

"No, I mean-" I was stumbling over my words, caught up in his blue eyes before I figured it out.

"I guess I was mistaken, sorry again."

He was turning around before I could think of anything witty to let him know it was me so I did what the moment called for. I grabbed his arm to stop him then let go quickly to give a half wave.

"No, no, Cloud it's me. Tifa." It came out way too loudly and I slapped a hand over my loud mouth so fast it stung a little bit.

Cloud just chuckled and I let my hand slide back to my side as he looked me over up and down in what could be considered appraisal, making my knees shake. Did I mention that I might have had a thing for Cloud back in the day?

"Tifa Lockhart. It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Longer than I ever expected."

We were standing in the middle of the sidewalk and I was fighting not to shuffle from foot to foot like he was doing in front of me, running a hand through his hair in a tell tale nervous habit of his. It made me smile to see that he could still be so grown up and yet so nervous, even as my fingers were busy playing with the hem of my tank top which he noticed as well, taking my hand in his to make me stop. I didn't put up any kind of a fight.

"I had to go for a while but I'm back."

Cloud started walking and I had no choice but to follow, he was still holding my hand. I'm not usually the following type but with Cloud, it always felt natural to just let him take the lead and when he was unsure, I had always been there to give him a helping hand. This time however, I just went with it, not even caring if we were headed to my first afternoon class of the semester or not.

Okay so I had been lying when I said I'd had a thing for Cloud. It was much more than a thing, he was my first love...my first unrequited love and no one ever forgets that.

"Where have you been, Cloud?"

Instead of answering, he just looked ahead into the distance which seemed past the campus and out somewhere I couldn't see, somewhere only he had been. It sent a shadow over his eyes but then he looked at me, _really_ looked me in the eyes and the shadow lifted, bringing the Cloud that I had grown up with back...except with more evasive maneuvers than I recalled.

"Maybe later. Right now I want to hear about you. What have you been up to, Teef?"

With his undivided attention completely focused on me paired with my childhood nickname, I felt my face heat up in the afternoon sunlight. Which was completely ridiculous. Cloud Strife had walked back into my life for maybe fifteen minutes now but it felt like we were right back in high school, watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer in his basement while his mother hovered at the top of the stairs, making sure we weren't doing anything "inappropriate." Not that he'd ever thought of being anything but a gentleman, even when certain assets started to develop and got in the way of our sparring.

_Pull yourself together, Tifa. You're an adult now_! Then why did my stomach feel as if there were a million butterflies flying around trapped in there? What I needed was momentum and so taking a step forward, we were moving again towards the correct building this time.

"You haven't missed much. I'm at the bar still..."

"No way, you're still at Seventh Heaven? I always did like that place."

"Gotta work through college." I gave a nervous laugh until I realized he wasn't making fun but was actually serious. "I'm trying for an English major."

"You always did love to read. I'm sure you'll achieve whatever you want, Teef."

It was in that moment, in the way he knew everything about me and believed in me even when I wasn't so sure of it myself that made me realize how much I'd missed him when he had been gone.

"Cloud, I've missed you." I hadn't planned on saying so out loud though.

He stopped and I had a sheer instant of panic. Why had I said that? Did he know how much I liked him in high school? How much I still like him now? Then I heard a door open nearby and noticed we were standing in front of Hawkes Hall where my first class of the day was. That didn't stop the flush that flared through my cheeks at how stupid I had been to say anything at all when Cloud turned to me, about to say something before he noticed my scarlet face.

"I don't remember you being so quick to embarrass."

I just shrugged, looking down at my shoes and waiting for my opening at a chance to escape. All thoughts of running vanished as his thumb grazed my warm cheeks before traveling to my chin, lifting my gaze to meet his own.

"It's cute."

Before I was able to do more than flutter my eyelashes with blinking in confusion and not in the come-hither way that would have been more appropriate, the door opened behind us again and a light bubbly voice interrupted the moment. Jumping about a foot in the air, I stepped back from Cloud, turning around to face the said interruption.

"Aerith, perfect timing as always." I glared at her and she just shrugged, not understanding the sarcasm.

"What? I just wanted to make sure you weren't late. First day of classes and all." She was already looking over my shoulder, her concern clearly a veiled excuse to see what was taking me so long in the form of the guy behind me. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend here?"

I glanced at Cloud out of the corner of my eye, thinking _run while you still can save yourself_, but of course he didn't get the message like he would have before. Instead he was eyeing me oddly before turning to acknowledge Aerith, not warmly but not rudely; like anyone would treat a stranger.

The way she smiled at him made me grateful that I'm in not a cat or my hair would have been standing up on the back of my neck and my claws would be out to strike.

"Hi, I'm Cloud Strife."

As they shook, recollection flitted through Aerith's eyes and I begged her not to do what she was about to do.

"_The_ Cloud Strife?" She gave me a look that said clearly _very nice_ before actually elbowing me in the ribs and saying aloud albeit in hushed tones, "You weren't kidding, he's super cute. Look at those arms!"

I put my hand over my eyes, trying to look away from the train wreck her words were in the process of causing.

"You've heard of me?" Cloud looked clearly puzzled as I dared a peek at him through my hands still shading my eyes. So much for hiding. I let my hand drop back to my side and faced the situation like the adult I was.

"I told Aerith all about my _best friend from high school._" I looked at her long and hard to make sure she'd keep her mouth shut on the subject, which she did only because there was an even better topic to talk about: her.

"I'm Aerith Gainsborough, Tifa's college best friend. I've heard so much about you but I'd love to hear more right from the source, over dinner maybe?" She flashed that grin again that said 'I've got you in my sights, just try to escape if you dare' and I needed to do something fast.

"That's Aerith, always looking for the story. She's a journalist major, you know." I said with a flick of my wrist, emphasizing just how off-handed that comment of hers had been.

"Oh, I see." Cloud said politely extracting his hand still clutched in Aerith's which she had so thoughtfully written her phone number on. "I gotta get to class. I'll catch up with you later, Teef."

There was a pause as his eyes lingered on me for a moment before noticing Aerith was still hovering just in his peripheral. "Nice to meet you." He waved as he jogged in the opposite direction, sprinting across what was left of the green grass.

"Why'd he walk with you all the way over here if his class is over there?" Aerith asked, leading the way back into the building and up the stairs to class.

"I'm not sure. I just ran into him on the walkway." _Because he was being nice_. I seethed on the inside, seeing her phone number smudged in his palm like that. He didn't even have _my_ number yet.

Aerith put her hand on my arm to stop me in the doorway and I jerked away, a foul mood setting in. "Hey, Tifa. Are you okay with this?"

"With what?" I feigned ignorance which she was better at and I usually avoiding playing her games but I couldn't help it, I was angry. I was annoyed with how she always got what she wanted when I had to work for everything I had. And now she wanted Cloud. It wasn't fair.

"I know how you talked about him in high school...do you still think of him that way?"

Her green eyes looked so sincere I wanted to tell her the truth just to hurt her but that wasn't me, that was her and so this honesty threw me off. When in doubt, best to stay with a vague truth instead of an outright lie.

"I just ran into him Aerith, seriously. I haven't seen him in years." Not exactly an answer to her question but she stepped back enough to let me through. We both did our bets to not hear her mutter, "If you say so."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to people reviewing and requesting more already, I felt compelled to post the second chapter already. Plus, this was originally supposed to be part of the first chapter but the length didn't really work for me. So here you go, please feel free to review. I'm so glad to be back :)

Standard disclaimers apply.

Music inspiration: Sweet Nothing by Calvin Harris featuring Florence Welch

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_So I put my faith in something unknown. I'm living on such sweet nothing, sweet nothing, I'm living on such sweet nothing._

My new favorite song of the summer started playing as my ring tone went off to my cell phone. Someone was calling me. It pulled me away from my sketch book and I accidentally smudged black coal across the white seagull I had been drawing in the quad.

Oh well, it had just been that kind of a day anyways. Not bothering to look at the caller I.D. I flipped open the phone, still focused on the bird in the grass before me.

"Hello?"

"Teef?" I sat up straighter, caught off guard by the name and more importantly the voice behind it.

"C-Cloud?"

"Yeah, hi. Sorry to randomly call but I got your number through Aerith. I gotta admit she's really out there." I could hear the laugh in his voice and felt my hollow and semi-fake one follow in response.

"Haha yeah, she's interesting to say the least. She didn't say anything else really random to you did she?" It might have been paranoia kicking in but I had a feeling Aerith couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"Oh she had plenty to say, all of it good so no worries." I tried to let out a breath in relief but it was still stuck in my throat. What had they talked about? I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I completely missed what he said next.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

He laughed and it sounded so light and care free that I envied him for it. "Just turn around."

After a moment's hesitation I did just that to see Cloud walking up the path to where I was sitting under a tree, flowers in one hand and candy in the other.

"Aww, you shouldn't have," I said with a giggle, setting my sketch book aside as he handed me the daisies and gummy worms with a flourish.

"A gentleman must always be prepared with a gift for a lovely lady." He bowed from the waist and gestured at the spot beside me. "May I?"

"But of course." I lifted my hand and he took it to help ease himself down to the ground, holding it a moment too long before releasing it.

"My favorites, I can't believe you remembered." I could feel my face beaming but I didn't care. After my spat with Aerith this was the best I had felt all afternoon, second to running into him the first time.

"How could I forget? You always picked daisies on our walks to school and had gummy worms every day as a snack throughout classes."

"Which I always shared with you." I shook the bag in my hand at him and he dutifully took one, pulling it to stretch it out between his fingers.

We ate in silence for a few peaceful moments, listening to the breeze rustle the leaves overhead while watching people walk past. A few waved and I waved back as others just outright stared at us sitting there in the grass.

"Are we making a spectacle of ourselves in a way that I don't know about?" Cloud finally asked, watching as quite a few more gazes wandered our way.

"Honestly I have no idea…maybe they're just not used to me being with a guy." It was out of my mouth before I realized it and quickly shoved in another gummy worm in place of my foot that seemed to take up permanent residence there since meeting Cloud earlier today. Gods, had it only been a day? One hell of a day indeed.

I could feel him looking at me in a sideways awkward glance but I couldn't face him, not until he said something totally unexpected.

"I don't believe that."

"Believe what?" I couldn't help tilting my head in his direction much like a dog would do to convey quizzical confusion.

"That you're usually alone. That you don't have guys swarming all over you."

He was being serious. Honest to Gods serious and I couldn't help laughing in his face. When he simply gave me an imploring look I shook my head.

"Nope. Do you see anyone else here?" I couldn't help the contempt lacing my words but this was Cloud; I could never figure out a way to be anything less than me with him, not hiding anything even when it was for my own good.

"Then they're all idiots." That made me smile in the pause that followed. "And I'm the lucky one."

I swear I almost choked on my gummy worm, coughing for air. He used his hand to pound on my back and suddenly the rest of the gummy worm was launched across the lawn a good distance away.

"Impressive," Cloud chuckled and so did I.

"Or disgusting. I'll take impressive though, it sounds better."

Before the uncomfortable stretch of silence could become truly awkward, Cloud's attention was caught by something else that was not me acting like a total fool, thankfully.

As casually as he could, Cloud reached out and snatched up my sketchbook off of where it had been resting on my messenger bag before I could even think to grab it. He always was a fast one.

"What's this?" He asked while leafing through the pages slowly, taking in the many different pictures I had tried drawing in there.

"I sketch in my spare time. Nothing fancy or anything, just things that catch my eye."

He was paging through the sketches more deliberately now, giving me a chance to analyze how I felt about it. Him looking through my drawings, that is. Not that they were private or anything, it's just that I didn't show my artwork to anyone. Not even Aerith. _Ever_. Watching his eyes soak up each image made me happy I finally did though, even if I didn't have a choice.

"Teef, these are really good." He was pointing at the detailed feathers on a pair of love birds, their heads close together much like ours were now to look at the drawing.

My fingers traced the shape of each bird as if feeling their connection and I sighed. "They're really pretty, aren't they? I love the colors and how affectionate they are, not afraid to show their feelings for each other to the world."

I was looking at Cloud before I even realized it and he was looking back at me, his cerulean gaze pulling me in until he was all I could see. He left the book resting in his lap and I leaned closer, our foreheads touching. Then I felt a sudden jerk forward as he pulled back, making me quickly catch myself with my hands on the grass. He must have seen the hurt and confusion on my face because he was quick to comfort me, placing a hand carefully on my cheek but thought better of it and moved it to my shoulder.

"Teef, it's not that I don't-" He shut his mouth quickly, rethinking his words.

But I got it. I understood all too clear. How could I have been so stupid?

"Let me guess, 'it's not you, it's me'?" I knew it all along but still, to have it put so blatantly simple right in front of my face burned more than I could have ever imagined in high school.

"I just don't want to ruin a good thing, you know? You're the first friend I've had since coming back, Teef. You have no idea how much that means to me. I don't want to hurt you."

I smiled stiffly as we sat in silence until it was unbearable and he got up with a wave, walking away like he always did.

_Don't you know that you hurt me enough for a lifetime already? _

I wasn't sure I was up for a repeat performance. Not until he turned around quickly, heading back to me in a dash and bent down to place a kiss on my forehead. Like I was a child.

Any physical contact with his lips was a step up, I guess.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's so short. More to come so R&R please :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: background music-Backstabber by Ke$ha, Monsoon by Tokio Hotel and Lessons in Love by Neon Trees

* * *

**Chapter 3**

After the initial awkwardness of that one and only situation of me trying to make a move did Cloud and I finally find a pattern for a while. It almost felt like things were getting back to normal until Aerith broke the news to me that she had asked him out. For real this time. And he'd said yes.

"What do you mean you asked Cloud out?" I choked on the words, unable to process why my two best friends would do this to me. The last thing I expected her to do was get defensive about it.

"Why is that such a surprise? He's a cute guy who just so happens to be nice. I've seen how he is with you…and I want that for my own." She wouldn't look me in the eye, tipping me off that she knew that I knew she knew she was doing something she felt guilty about, as she should.

"But we're not dating." I seethed through clenched teeth, trying to make the difference very clear. We were almost dating though; she didn't know that we weren't necessarily headed in that direction just yet.

"But you haven't made a move, Teef." As much to her knowledge anyways and there was no way I was going to point that out right now.

"You've said so time and time again 'Cloud and I are just friends.' It's like your mantra lately."

"I don't need to defend what we have by defining it. I needed to get to know Cloud as a friend again before…"

"Before you could finally let him in? Come on, Tifa! You've known him forever and nothing's happened yet. Face it, you guys just aren't meant to be. But maybe Cloud and I are." And with that, Aerith spun on her heels and walked out the door, shutting it with a finality that rang in my ears.

"Don't call me Teef." I said quietly to the door. I knew she couldn't hear me but it still made me feel better for one iota of a second.

How could she do this to me?!

More importantly, how could he?

* * *

Things kind of went downhill from there. After a few days of the silent treatment, Aerith seemed to have "forgiven" me for our spat because she wanted to have someone to talk about Cloud to.

Lucky me.

"He is just the sweetest guy, Tifa! He opens doors for me…like actual doors!"

"As opposed to automatic doors?" I snickered, imagining Cloud going all Jedi to impress her. She'd be dumb enough to fall for it, too. I should tell him to try it out just for a laugh…if I was currently on speaking terms with him, that is.

Aerith just gave me a look and kept talking. "For our first date do you know where we went?"

I was staring so hard at my Greek mythology textbook that I swear it could have burst into flames. Maybe that's how the X-Men realized they had special abilities: by staring at an object so hard your anger transfixed on it instead of onto say an over-talkative back-stabbing bitch of a roommate?

The silence that followed was expectant so I kept up the charade of listening, as a best friend should.

"No, where?"

"The carnival, can you believe it! I felt just like a kid again…"

_With a super hot guy who I'd want to do very grown up things with._

"Only it was better, if you know what I mean."

Eh, close enough.

She had the gall to laugh and wink at me. She actually _winked_ at me. Who did that anymore? While she was busy flitting around the room I tried to wink but it felt more like my eye was doing this twitching seizure-type thing. I envied her even more now.

Clothes flew out of the closet and onto the floor in a flash as Aerith cursed at having nothing to wear. I was saved from having to speak any input on her outfit by hunching over my book more, staring at it until it forced itself to make sense in my brain.

There was a pause in the flurry, a moment of blessed silence that gave me false hope for finishing my reading for class and then I felt her eyes on me. She had to be the fastest female dresser in the world. I blinked, not wanting to break my almost concentration again by wriggling under Aerith's gaze. Just better not to acknowledge it.

"He misses you, you know." Another pause only filled by the sound of the squeaky springs of the bed next to mine as she sat down. I could still feel her eyes on me but it took me a minute to catch my breath.

"Cloud doesn't miss me. He hasn't been back long enough to miss me."

I knew it didn't matter how long he had been back. Time wasn't it...I missed him probably more than he missed me. Stubbornness is a funny thing, though; it's weakness to be the first to break that bond of silence and weak is not what I wanted to be anymore.

She was staring me down as I hid behind my long curtain of dark hair, bent over the book in my lap, saving me from that accusing glare. "You're wrong, and you know it which is worse."

Too bad my hair couldn't save me from the judgment in her voice.

"Well, he has a funny way of showing it." I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest to finally look at her.

My face must have shown my whirlwind of emotions because she jerked back, startled by the hurt and anger swarming together, at her and at him. That was good; at least she knew what she did to me still stung. What I saw next took me by surprise: pity. Aerith was _pitying_ me now? She was towering over me before I knew it, a hand reaching out to me. When did she get so big and me so small? I flinched away before she could touch me or placate me with a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Don't." It was quiet, none of the fire behind it that burned a moment ago. Now, I was just tired.

Thankfully there was a knock at the door, saving me from the hurt and confusion radiating off of her in waves. If she stayed there any longer I would have drowned in it.

A soft giggle confirmed it was a guy she was talking to. And not just any guy. Cloud followed her into the room. I kept my eyes glued to the Greek mythology in my lap, wishing Zues would strike me down with a lightening bolt.

"Just talk to him," she whispered, brushing past to get her purse and gesturing that she would be out in the hallway waiting for Cloud, closing the door behind her to give us a minute. She probably had her ear pressed against the door already.

Like I'd really want to have this conversation at all, yet alone with her eavesdropping just on the other side. I should have known that she was setting me up. _Oh he misses you. Just talk to him._ She never knew when to quit.

"Hey, Teef."

Silently, I stood up and walked over to where he stood, his smile small, unsure but hopeful nonetheless. And I thought I was the only naive fool. I reached behind him, turning the knob and giving the wood a little shove. No sound of impact on the other side, which was a good sign. His face fell when he turned to see the door open behind him and me walking back to keep the distance between us.

"Come on, Teef. It doesn't have to be like that."

"I think it does." I crossed my arms over my chest again, shielding myself as well as him from the monsoon of madness and sadness churning inside me.

It was awkward; I'd made sure of that. He was more awkward, shuffling back and forth from foot to foot before scratching the back of his head in that cute way that made him look like a confused chocobo.

Damn him.

My arms let loose to hang by my sides, the rush of feelings slowly seeping away to leave me tired and empty.

"You, me, Aerith. She's my best friend and you're her boyfriend and I'm just the friend that tags along?"

"I thought I was your best friend." He smiled and I gave into the urge to smack him, making me smile a little in return.

Damn him again.

"Cloud, I'm trying to be serious here! I don't want to be your third wheel." Because really, does anyone ever want to be the third wheel?

"It won't be like that." He took my hand in an act of desperation and it felt clammy around mine. "Teef, I need you. I don't feel like I'm completely me without you around. Please."

Damn him times infinity!

"I'll think about it." When his endless blue sky eyes looked at me like he was a lost puppy and I was his home I gave in a little more. "Seriously...I just need time."

"All we've had is time. I don't want anymore time without you." My heart lurched inside my chest.

How could he say these things to me, knowing how I felt and how much I wanted them to mean more than they did? I dropped his hand and took another step back.

"My brain needs time to wrap around this...this you and Aerith thing. I'll let you know when I'm up to speed."

I tried a smile but it felt fake and forced on my cheeks so I settled for politely interested mixed with wishing he would leave instead. Cloud took the hint because he was stepping back towards the door, opening it wider to make his exit.

"Don't take too long." His voice was lighter now, almost hopeful.

So was mine when I replied with the standard empty promise guys always make. "I'll call you."


	4. Chapter 4

Background music: Lessons in Love by Neon Trees (on repeat)

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I didn't call. Nobody in this day and age calls anymore. I texted instead.

Hey don't give me that look! It's completely acceptable to text a friend that you're angry with in ways of reaching out and crossing bridges or however the hell you want to put it. At least I didn't Facebook him.

10:54 p.m. Me: Hi.

Short, simple, zen...I'd let him come to me.

10:55 p.m. Cloud :)

That little smiley face had me feeling better than talking to him the day before had. He sent more, of course, but that emoticon made everything easier somehow.

And like that, we were Cloud and Tifa once again. Making plans together (around him and Aerith), hanging out at his place, studying in the library, grabbing lunch before class, going to the opening night of the newest superhero movie because we were comic book nerds like that. No matter how old you are, comic book heroes are the best; they're always there for you and manage to never get old, imagine that.

We were doing just that, hanging out at his house per usual, when something new happened. Cloud was getting the pizza out of the oven as I sat in the living room, game controller in hand ready to whip his ass at Super Smash Brothers when his roommates came in with a few bottles of different colored liquids.

Now, I'm not an alcohol virgin or anything, and I'm not opposed to drinking. But I'd never gotten drunk with Cloud before and I was a touch worried about what would happen with my inhibitions dwindling with one screwdriver after another.

Thankfully his roommates were there: on the one side was Zack with his hair in the same spiky style as Cloud only black as night with a goofy grin plastered on his face as my Elvin bad-ass Link kicked his Kirby off the screen. On the other side was Reno, his red ponytail swinging in anger behind him as Cloud's Pikachu zapped his Bowser into a bomb.

It was great laughing and having a good time with the guys, bumping into each other on the overcrowded sofa as friends do.

"Zelda rules!" I yelled as my digital dude on the screen held out his bow and arrow masterfully after five rounds of kicking everyone's ass.

"That's Link, dear. Not Zelda. Part of the same game but still." Zack felt the nerve to point out while I was still doing my victory dance.

I didn't care, I'd won! "Losers do a shot, my bitches!" And I let them know as much.

"I told you I get better as I drink," I giggled and Cloud nudged my arm playfully. However small that shove had been, I lack all sense of balance when it comes to vodka so I ended up kind of sprawled on Reno's lap, looking up at his shocked face with another round of giggles.

"I'm not playing this with you no more," he motioned to the screen with the controller still in his hand before giving me a wink. "Now playing with you like _this_ on the other hand..." he let his words drift off until I felt his fingers slide along my bare leg just below my shorts, making jump.

"That tickles," I slurred, slapping his hand away. I realized that Cloud hadn't spoken from where he sat by my feet during that ordeal and turned to see him glaring at Reno, openly hating his guts. And I hadn't even done anything!

Reno looked at where I was looking and noticed Cloud's face too as he decided now was a good time to go, getting up off the sofa. I felt myself tipping over before Cloud was right there beside me, holding me up. And then I felt his fingers probing my tickle spots before jerking my body with laughter spasms, proving to Reno that Cloud knew and had what he didn't. Jeez men and their dominance issues.

Once my laugher died down, I noticed Zack had left, too. He didn't even say goodbye, the jerk! Then the lights were too bright so Cloud dimmed them a little but not too much or I would have fallen asleep right then and there. The video game stuff was put away in favor of a movie but then we decided on an old episode of Buffy instead since my attention span is short lived, even more so after a few drinks. I made popcorn and we were quoting lines as if we'd seen this yesterday when in fact it had to have been at least two years ago. But who could ever forget the Buffy musical?!

I was leaning on Cloud's shoulder with a yawn before I even realized it and he had to shake me awake a little, handing me a glass of water to get me moving then leading me upstairs to his room. I'd been in his room many times; it was like any other boy's room, except for maybe having a few more books I noticed as I carefully moved a few off the bed to make room for me to lay down. I was sobering up pretty quickly after the water, my head feeling all floaty instead of spinning as I lay back on his comforter and he joined me, our arms touching, as we looked up at the ceiling side by side by side by side.

The shadows of the trees stretched out across the white paint from the light of the moon and I rolled onto my side, facing him with a smile. He smiled back, his hand drifting to my face, brushing some of my stray hair away. I couldn't help sighing at how sweet he was being and copied the gesture; only instead of being gentle I ruffled up his spikes. He laughed too, bringing mine to a stop with his fingers trailing down my bare arm. I shivered in my tank top and shorts, not from the cold but from his hands, so soft they left a trail of tingles. Up and down, up and down, swirling designs I couldn't decipher in my slightly drunken and sleepy state of mind. All I knew is that it felt much too good.

"Cloud," I sighed again, opening my eyes to see his glowing in the moonlight, blue flames of phosphorescence taking me in. My fingers itched to do the same to him, to play the game until one of us broke but it felt almost wrong and I was nervous. Why was I nervous? We weren't doing anything...were we?

Cloud answered my unspoken question with a finger on my lips, tracing their feel and shape in the semi-darkness of the full moon pooling over us and I couldn't help it, I gasped at the touch. His thumb rubbed gently along my bottom lip and I formed my lips to place a kiss to the tip before opening my mouth to bite it gently. His eyes pinned mine before he lifted his body up on one arm, leaning over me like a warm blanket. They held a question that really never needed to be asked. Cloud was the one...he'd been the one in high school and he was still the one now. The one I had waited for.

And then his lips replaced where his fingers grazed, his tongue tracing the soft sensitive skin and then scraping a little against my teeth as it pressed further, urgent to meet mine. We kissed in a way that was like getting to know each other all over again but in a different way, probing and exploring every new curve and crevice of our mouths. Hands followed the pattern, above and below clothing until there was nothing preventing the feel of every dip and curve, every shape and edge of his abs and shoulders and my chest pressed against his, his hands giving my ass a squeeze that made me laugh.

The nervous energy I felt earlier flowed through me in a different light, transformed into hope and excitement and daresay it love as he eased us together, guiding our movements until we were in sync and I was floating with him above me and me below. The feeling that flowed through me was pure radiance and ecstasy, being with Cloud like this, his hair glowing in the moonlight, my name on his lips muffled into my hair as I clung to him with everything I had, giving him all of me and taking him in return. He was my Cloud and I was never letting him go.

* * *

The next morning I woke up slowly, hearing the beat of his heart beneath my cheek with his arm wrapped around my waist holding me to him, safe and secure. I lazily trailed my nails feather light across his abdomen, moving closer to his hipbone that made him move suddenly in his sleep and I pressed my face into his skin, hiding my evil laugh. I felt his hands in my hair before I heard his yawn soon followed by his other arm around my shoulder, that hand tracing up and down my spine until I tingled in all the right places.

I finally gave in and looked up from the beyond perfect body I was nuzzled against into his brilliant blue eyes, replaying the amazing moments of last night over and over again in my head.

_My Cloud_...oh crap.

That shattered the illusion for me right then and there. This was Cloud, my best friend and Aerith's boyfriend. I had just shared a deliciously sinful night losing my virginity to Aerith's boyfriend. I was so going to hell.

He must have sensed it too because his smile quirked out of place. It was too late.

I tried snuggling my head against his shoulder, getting lost in the scent and the feel and the taste of him but it was beyond futile. What I had done was setting in, replacing my instant of happiness with a lifetime of guilt.

"Cloud?"

"Yeah?"

I knew that he knew, in the way he was holding me, the slight instant he went stiff before relaxing his hold on me. He knew what I was about to say but that didn't make it any easier for me. I took a moment to breathe him in, committing everything before this to memory. I had to be strong for the both of us and do what neither of us wanted to.

"This was a mistake."

To my credit my voice didn't catch even as I tried to swallow back the huge lump that formed in my throat. I felt him take a breath in, the motion ruffling my hair when he finally let it out...in hesitation?

Wishful thinking. Cloud was too good of a guy to let one slip up like this ruin his relationship with Aerith. Even if he had knowingly taken the virginity of his best friend who also happened to be his girlfriend's best friend and roommate as well.

"I know."

I knew he was going to say it, that it had to be said but it still hurt enough for me to bite my top lip to stop from gasping, his words hitting me like a sucker punch to the stomach. But I can't think of my own feelings, I've got to think of Aerith and how we colossally screwed her over in our night of literal screwing.

"I can't lie to her."

It had been bad enough with her telling me everything about her and Cloud. But knowing what I know now about stuff she'd said first hand, there was no way I could ever look her in the face without running comparisons. Does he hold your gaze the way he held mine? Graze your hips? Kiss you there? Moan your name the way he did mine? I was going crazy with the mental images attached to the running commentary already. I was so intoned to my internal masochism that I almost missed his words.

"I know," Cloud said again, completely neutral compared to before, even if it was the same answer.

Why was he speaking in such short answers? Didn't he understand the situation? Didn't he know what was going on? I was starting to freak out without showing I was freaking out on the outside, which is even worse.

Gods, I'd wanted this so bad and now it was nothing.

"I'll tell her. It was my fault anyways." A trace of bitterness laced my words and I feel his hesitant hand stop in my hair mid-stroke.

"What?" He slid away and sat up against the headboard, giving me an even more impressive full view of his abs now that I wasn't up close and personal with only a part of them. I hated him just a little for it, too. "No, it's not. It took two people, Teef."

I tore my eyes away from all that glorious physique, taking the opening of no skin-to-skin contact with Cloud to throw my legs over the side of the bed to start the hunt for my clothes.

"It doesn't matter, Cloud. She won't see it that way. She knew..." I paused, finding my under things on the desk along the opposite wall of the room, not wanting to think on how exactly that had happened but giving an approving nod at the distance nonetheless.

"She knew...?" The question hung in the air for so long I had to look back at him. Thankfully he had put a shirt on or I would have been tempted to touch him when I shouldn't and couldn't ever again. I deftly sidestepped his gaze by successfully pulling my tank top over my head, muffling my reply until my face became visible again.

"She should only hate one of us, not both of us. And let's face it, you've become closer to her than I have lately." I can't help the scorn in my voice with the images of my earlier torture movie replaying in my head. Finally getting my shorts back on, I was fully dressed and heading for the door.

"Tifa, wait."

I leaned my head against the wood, my hand on the doorknob, willing myself to just turn the damn thing. Build up the courage to walk away and escape this dream-turned-nightmare. He was right behind me, filling up my vision when I finally gave in and turned around, as he knew I would.

"I can't let you leave this way. Not after last night."

I felt my voice catch on that stupid lump again, making my words come out as a slight sob, the tears not far behind. "Last night was wonderful."

I didn't notice I was crying until Cloud's thumb wiped the tears along my cheeks and I grabbed his hand for dear life, silently begging him to pick me instead, to dump Aerith and break her heart into a million little pieces like he had done to me when he had left without a word only to come back into my life to screw it up all over again. Gods, I was a bad person.

"Thank you." I managed to choke out before turning the handle in my hand from behind and almost falling out the door in my escape. His voice calling my name imprinted in my brain as the last time I would ever hear it again. I knew it would haunt me in my dreams.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this update took longer but I'm currently without a consistent source of internet. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed for this story so far, I'm glad you all like it :) And now the plot thickens! Stay tuned to see what happens next...


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you so much for the positive responses for this story :)

Music-Rumor Has It by Adele (it's just so fitting)

* * *

**Chapter 5**

I didn't tell her. A week went by and I still didn't tell Aerith what a huge bitch I was for what I did with her boyfriend that she still didn't know about because I didn't tell her. I avoided her the best I could, thinking over and over again that maybe she didn't need to know, that it was for her own good, that it would break her heart and she'd dump Cloud and then he'd be free to date whoever he wanted.

Why didn't I tell her again?

Because I am an evil human being for what I did, I reminded myself. I don't deserve to be happy with someone that she was clearly happy with. And they were happy all right. So happy that she wasn't over most of the week which meant she had to be sleeping somewhere like at Cloud's all tucked in his bed tangled up with him.

Gah! My brain hates me, it really _really_ does.

Aerith being gone surely helped me escape my guilt while she wasn't there but when she was; she just _had_ to inform me on how happy they were. I forced a smile and pretended nothing was wrong until I couldn't take it anymore.

The next day I was waiting for her and when she walked into the room, I was going to tell her the truth. I really was. Only...she looked so sad already.

"Aerith?"

Every instinct that told me I was a whore and that she could probably still smell him on me was pushed aside by the sudden need to comfort her. She looked like a crushed flower, finally noticing me only when I placed my hand on her shoulder, pulling her out of her daze.

"Cloud broke up with me."

What?! WHAT?! WHYYYYY? Ahem.

I settled for a much calmer, "What? Why?" Because screaming the questions ranting in my head wouldn't help the poor girl any.

"He just said that things changed. He didn't feel the same anymore." She looked up from her folded hands in her lap to my face, eyes pleading for understanding. "How can someone just fall out of love?"

I choked a little, caught off guard more by her confusion as to _why_ it had happened to that it _actually_ happened. "He told you he loved you?"

I know, I know, how completely self-centered of me but it's all I could think. That night I had imagined him so close to telling me, to saying those three small words I had longed to hear forever from him that if he told her them instead I thought I might fall apart right then and there.

"Not in words. In the ways he held my hand or kissed my cheek, the way he pulled out my chair for me...you can't _not_ love someone and do those things." She was blinking rapidly and I had a moment of panic where I thought she was going to cry which was going to make me cry and we'd both be a crying mess for different reasons over the same guy. Girls' crying together is not a pretty sight.

But then it was gone as a sudden thought occurred to her. "Do you think there's someone else?"

I squeaked, literally _squeaked_ as I jumped up from the place I sat across from her. "Um, why do you say that?"

Ignoring my weird behavior, she dove right into this random theory she just came up with.

"He's been really moody lately. Not so much angry as well kind of mopey? At first I thought it was me...maybe I wasn't doing something right for him or I was doing something wrong or getting too clingy or something. We have been dating for only a month or so."

Had. _Had_ been dating...but I didn't say it out loud. Points for me.

"But he said no, it was nothing to do with me, it was all about him and thinking deep thoughts and whatnot. You know he doesn't really tell me those things because I can't relate as easily but he talks to you about that stuff!"

She stopped my momentary pacing by leaping up in front of me and grabbed both my hands, squeezing tightly like I was a life preserver to stop her from drowning in the heartbreak of Cloud Strife. Preaching to the choir, sister.

"Has he said anything to you?"

Oh Gods, she was going to make me tell her. She was going to force this information out of me with her thunder grip. And I was going to have to tell her, no doubt about that if I ever wanted to see my hands again. If they would even be in working condition when I got them back. I kind of shook her off of me with her eyes glued to me, forcing me to close mine so as not to be blindsided with what came next.

"I think you should sit down again."

"Come on, Teef! You have to know something! I need to know, you have to tell me, please please _please_. I need this."

"Why?"

I don't know why I said it. Logic must have taken over for a moment because I suddenly needed to know why she needed to know so much in order to tell her what might be the _why_ she was looking for but I wasn't sure.

"I need to know. Wouldn't you need to know why you're suddenly not good enough for someone?"

Oh no, not self-esteem issues. For as long as I had known Aerith Gainsburough, she did not have any doubts about her self-worth and there was no way I was going to let some guy take that confidence away from her. I was not going to let her become like me. There was enough of me in this already.

"Aerith, you know that's not true."

"It's not just that."

I ran through what I was going to say to build up her confidence again but she beat me to it with her naturally up-beat attitude, bouncing back up like the ball of optimism that she was.

"I need this for closure. To put this behind me...or pursue what it really could be."

Closure was good, closure I could handle. Putting the past in the past and all that...but if she went after Cloud again...Ugh. This day was turning into a mood swing roller coaster with more highs and lows than I'd ever seen before. And I was ready to get off this ride. Badly. Right now. I'd jump out of the car if I could.

Okay, time to tell her. I started pacing again and she just kept looking up at me with that doe-eyed gaze of hers, pleading 'help me, help me.' Time to put Bambi out of her misery.

"Cloud has been spending a lot of time with someone." I paused, taking in her expression, which hadn't changed so I continued.

"They've got a lot in common even if they are kind of total opposites. He brings her daisies and gummy worms to cheer her up. He's had a nickname for her for as long as she can remember..."

I kept talking even as something dawned in Aerith's eyes, and even if she had finally figured it out, I couldn't stop now, I just couldn't. She deserved to know.

"She never thought she had a chance until one stupid amazing night. And then she realized what a mistake it had been and he did too."

"You."

It was barely a whisper, so low I would have imagined it if I didn't know her voice. It was somewhere between stunned reverie and hushed anger. I'd only seen Aerith angry shopping in department stores when they were out of the last pair of shoes in her size that she just had to spend five hundred dollars on. In an instant I knew I was not prepared for this.

"Did you?" Now her gaze was locked with mine, so stable and in control it made me flinch.

Was she really going to make me say it? I didn't doubt it as she held the stare long after I broke contact, instead looking at the carpet. It needed to be vacuumed.

"You did, didn't you?" It was more of an awe filled question than a statement and so I bounced on my heels, unsure of what to say.

"Didn't you!?"

There, she was screaming and I didn't break. Somehow it felt more right for her to scream at me than to have that eerily calm silence. But then the coolness came back.

"You lost your virginity to my boyfriend."

Uh-oh, I _so_ didn't want to go there. "Clo-"

"Don't say his name." Aerith snapped at me and I shut my mouth, not wanting to provoke the beast any farther. "You don't deserve to say his name."

That did it. The guilt came flooding in and I choked, feeling it crash over me like a wave pulling me in the undertow, only to be pulled back by her next words.

"How could you?"

How could I? How could _I_ do _this_ to _her_? I was over with being nice and empathetic and understanding. She did _this_ to me in the first place. "You _knew_ how I felt about him."

"What?" Her face took on this polite shocked little "o" and it made me hate her even more.

"You KNEW and yet you still took him. How Could YOU?!"

"I asked you before and you said-"

"Oh so you're going to try and hide behind the rules? Even though you've been playing the game from day one to get him? You knew he liked me didn't you? Didn't YOU!" I was panting I was so angry, pacing back and forth at the foot of our beds because I couldn't stand to look at her as I talked.

She stood up as well, watching my feet move back and forth like one would observe a tennis match.

"Okay maybe I did! Maybe I thought he might but when I straight out asked him he said he didn't. That you were just his _friend_."

I stopped suddenly, her words hitting me with the force of running into a wall. "He said that?" I asked in a whoosh of my voice leaving me.

Of course he said that. We were just friends then...but now...what were we? I hadn't so much as texted him since I left his house after that night. It was too painful and disturbing to think of him with Aerith in the same bed that we had been in.

Aerith stopped too, only not out of anger or astonishment but out of sadness. "He did." A beat, two. "But he never loved me."

I looked at her, really looked at her and realized she wasn't crying. She was all done with crying over Cloud Strife. So why was she telling me this?

"He never loved me the way he loves you."

"You can't know that." I managed to croak out, curling my hands into fists to hold it together. One person can only hope so much.

"But I do. I know he wouldn't let me watch him play video games anymore. Or Buffy. He said it was your guy's thing. Just the two of you." She smiled a little and I just looked at her warily but there was more.

"He noticed when I'd used your shampoo. And chapstick, even though he wouldn't say it, I could see the recognition in his eyes when we kissed and he could taste it."

I blushed, forcing myself to look away from her in favor of out the window. It was getting ready to pour. Good, we all need a little rain now and then.

Why was she doing this to me? Being so nice after I had fucked up her and Cloud's relationship forever?

"We never had sex after you two did."

I gaped at that. I couldn't help it.

"He didn't even let me stay in his bedroom for that long anymore. Maybe to make sure I wouldn't notice any traces of you left."

I groaned, hiding my face in my hands as I sat back down on my bed.

"Or maybe because he didn't want to spoil it. Erase it. Write over it."

"Then where were you all those nights when you didn't come home?"

Aerith blushed, actually blushed and grabbed her book bag off the floor.

"I'm ahead in all of my classes. And understanding most of this stuff for once. I also wrote a few pieces I'm thinking of submitting to the school newspaper." She beamed and I realized I was the first person she'd told this to, not even Cloud knew.

"That's great." I gave her a genuine smile for the first time during this whole god-awful conversation.

It was really something to see her blossom into the role that she was always meant to hold: reporting on the happenings of the world. Hell, she'd been doing it her short nonetheless whole college career thus far. I knew way more information than I had ever wanted to know about the goings on down the halls. There was no such thing as Too Much Information as far as she was concerned.

"I don't want this to stand in the way of our friendship, Tifa. I couldn't bare college knowing that you hated me."

Now she was just being ridiculous. "I don't hate you, Aerith. In fact, you should be the one hating me!"

Her perfect pink lips fell into a little "o" of shock that I would even suggest such a thing when five minutes ago I swear she could have clawed my eyes out then shoved them down my throat. Not that she had had the thought to do such a thing, she might break a nail. Or maybe I was watching too many super hero movies after all.

"Why I could _never_ hate you. Got that, Teef? NEVER!" And then she was on me in what I almost thought was an attack but turned into the most bone-crushing embrace I had ever experienced.

"Okay, that's good," I managed to muffle into her giant chestnut hair that now snuck strands into my mouth before I could pull away.

"Now that that's settled, what are you going to do?"

After the sudden ups and downs of this conversation, I had to admit that I was drawing a complete blank. "Do? Do what?"

"It's obvious you love Cloud, Tifa. Anyone with eyes can see that."

"I don't-"

"Please. Save it. I'm the one who plays all the games, remember?"

I had been denying it for so long to anyone who asked that it felt weird to even consider the possibility, yet alone voice it out loud. I haven't thought about it since that night. The night that had changed everything was the night I tried to bury my love for Cloud. But here it was again.

Huh, I was in love with Cloud Strife. Evidence to support this would be one, growing up together. Two, our childhood crushes. Three, our constant flirting whenever we're around each other in our adult lives. And oh yeah, four, I lost my virginity to him. When you put it like that, how could I not know I was in love with Cloud for so long.

"I…I love Cloud."

"Congratulations for stating the obvious."

I was a little taken aback at Aerith's sudden knack for sarcasm and she could tell. "I'm sorry, the wound is still fresh, you know? But don't worry, I'm so happy for you guys!"

And then she was clapping and jumping up and down at the thought of me getting with her ex-boyfriend. That girl was either a saint or a few fries short of a happy meal.

"So now that you can admit it to yourself, when are you going to tell him?"

"Excuse me?"

"You have to tell Cloud, of course." Aerith gave me a small laugh and a smile as if to say 'she is so precious.'

"But do I really?"

I mean, I've been living with this secret that I had written off as a crush or puppy love for my whole life up until this moment and now I had to go and tell the whole world meaning the one I love, Cloud? How in the planet was I going to do that?

Since I always think better when I pace, I shot up from my place at the edge of my bed and started walking the length of the carpet of our room, window to door. I was so caught up pacing the room in my thoughts of what I would do to amazingly fix things between the two of us that I almost missed Aerith's tone of concern.

"Tifa, there's one other thing."

"Hmm?"

Maybe I could show up outside of his last class of the day with flowers and candy. That's kind of cheesy though, and I didn't want to use one of his moves. Oh I know! I could stand outside his bedroom window with a giant old school boom box over my head blaring out a song only we shared...which would most likely be the Buffy theme song now that I think of it. Plus that move was kind of overplayed in the eighties.

"Cloud's leaving."

Without even bothering to slow down, I looked down at my watch then at the digital clock on the desk just to make sure. "No, I'm pretty sure he still has his Econ class for another twenty minutes."

"No, Teef. I don't think you're hearing me."

This girl was seriously harshing on my mellow. There was no way I was going to let her mess up my flow which meant there was only one thing left to do since casual sincerity wasn't working. Yough love time.

"Listen, Aerith, I'm glad that we patched things up and you're okay with me going after Cloud but I'm kind of in the middle of a brainstorm here so-"

"Tifa, you don't get it!"

She actually stood in my path, blocking me. I was this close to simply walking around her when her hands were suddenly clenching my upper arms in her vice-like grip. I felt a little sorry for Cloud in that moment then had to mentally gag on the thought I just had. Gross.

"He's leaving Midgar."

That snapped me to attention. "He's…he's what?!"

"He told me things weren't what he had expected, that too much had happened that could never unhappen and so he's hopping the next train to find a life outside of his past."

I couldn't breathe. I literally couldn't breathe as I sank onto the edge of my bed, my head in my hands.

"He said _exactly_ that? He's leaving because of his past?"

Aerith gave a small nod with a hand on my shoulder as if she understood. As if she had gone through this before like I had.

"I think he's leaving because of you."

That did it. I could feel my body stiffen with the sudden urge to go, adrenaline seeping through my limbs as if I'd had had the strongest materia energy drink in the planet. With more calm than I thought imaginable with how wired I felt, I stood and walked to the door on steady legs. Walking through that door, I took one last look at my college roommate.

"He won't leave me again. Not if I can help it."

And with that, I closed that chapter of my life in Midgar.

* * *

A/N: Cloud's leaving Midgar? What will Tifa do?! Don't worry, it's a doosy ;) Please R&R! I love replying :D


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: And here is the finally chapter that you've all been waiting for (hopefully). Thank you to all of my reviewers and please feel free to let me know what you think of the ending :)

Musical influence: Linger by the Cranberries (and Lessons in Love by Neon Trees on repeat)

* * *

**Chapter 6**

I ran through the streets like a madwoman, deftly turning to avoid walking pedestrians who had no idea they'd narrowly escape being run down by a twenty year old bartender while out on their afternoon stroll. I was bypassing babies in strollers like nobody's business when I finally had to face the reality of taking a breather when I came to a red blinking hand telling me not to cross.

Screw that, I was on fire!

Looking both ways in the road to assess oncoming traffic because let's face it, we all retain our five year old instinct to not get hit by a car while crossing the street, I figured I could dance through the slow flow of vehicles without a hitch. I may have miscalculated, grazing my hip with a fender but it was well worth the forty five seconds I gained by not stopping at the cross walk.

Take that blinking red hand!

Finally I made it to the train station and that was when my body decided to boycott this sudden escapade, my legs almost giving out beneath me as I slowed down to what would be a walk if I could stand on these wet noodles. Thankfully I was able to catch myself on a nearby bench, almost taking out a businessman's hat. With a quick apology for the very flattering fedora, I looked around at all of the departure ramps, scanning the signs and lines.

I had no idea where Cloud was headed so my best bet was to keep an eye out in the milling crowd. Come on chocobo head; stand out like a sore thumb when I need you!

Ah! Yes, there he was, lining up on the ramp for Kalm. Cloud was trying to escape his past by going to a place named Kalm? Well, yeah, I guess that kind of fit since he didn't have the best time growing up.

My feet were off again, in what could be considered a calm stroll this time as I walked right up behind Cloud in line and grabbed his shoulder. He wasn't getting away that easily this time.

"Cloud Strife, you are not leaving me behind again!"

Woah, _where_ had that come from? I never stood up to Cloud, especially when it came to his leaving to join SOLDIER when we were in school together.

I could feel my face heating up like a red tomato as he stood there with his mouth opened in a mix of what I took to be confusion and a little bit of shock. See what I mean? I never stand up for myself. But we weren't kids anymore. I had stood up to Cloud a month ago and then a week ago and now I was going to do it again. I was going to defend myself! I was a little queasy at the thought but I had to do this.

"I mean you can't just go when things get tough."

"But I broke up with Aerith."

No, really? Did he think I was that stupid? That I was desperate enough to chase after a guy who already had a girlfriend? Well, that hadn't stopped me from sleeping with him before. But now I'm getting off topic. Save the self-flagellation for later, Lockhart!

"Yes, you broke up with Aerith. So…?"

"So I can't stay here anymore, Teef. Not after that."

Sensing the obvious confusion written all over my face paired with my agape mouth, he so thoughtfully went on to clarify.

"Tifa, I messed so many things up in your life. I don't want you to hate me, too."

"Aerith doesn't hate you." Really, that's what I lead with?

"Really?"

"Aerith is a very forgiving person. In fact, she's the one who told me you were leaving. Even after I told her what I had done."

Cloud picked that moment to take my hand in the one that wasn't holding his luggage. "What we did."

"Right, what we did. And I could never hate you, by the way. How could I with how I feel about you?"

There was an awkward moment of silence where we were just looking at each other and I felt like I was going to melt into a puddle on the floor. Oh crap, it was too soon. I was jumping the gun with my feelings for him. I needed to change the subject before he caught on.

"And now you're just going to run away?" If I say it enough he's bound to answer.

He looked down at our hands, abashed and ashamed and shy as the twelve-year-old boy I had grown up with and loved way back when.

"Don't I mean anything to you at all?"

His gaze snapped back up to mine while it was my turn to look embarrassed, fighting the urge to kick my sneakers along the pavement.

"Tifa."

When I wouldn't look up, he placed a finger under my chin to lift my gaze to his. "Teef, please don't ever think that."

I fought with all my heart against its rapid beating and the sudden flood of warmth filling my body at just his touch.

"What am I supposed to think when you come back into my life, date my best friend, sleep with me and then try to leave town without a word?"

"I thought _I_ was your best friend."

He was trying to win cute points now? Gah, he knew just how to play dirty.

"My college best friend, you happy now?"

"Yes, thank you." His cheeky grin made me smack his arm. I couldn't believe he was trying to get out of this by playing cute.

"Cloud, I'm trying to be serious here!"

Doing his best to somber up quickly, he dropped his duffel bag to take my other hand in his. "You are the most important thing that has ever happened to me."

Wow, I had it bad. I didn't even know how bad until now. This new combination of his touch and his words while he wasn't attached to another was overwhelming. This is what I had dreamed of for so long. I wasn't going to lose it now.

I stood on my tiptoes; my eyes sliding closed while leaning close enough to whisper against his lips.

"Take me with you."

"What?"

His breath was warm on my face and I tilted forward as he stepped back a little bit. This was eerily familiar. Oh no, how could I have gotten this so wrong. But I couldn't just let him walk out of my life forever.

"Take me with you?"

Cloud blinked a few times in astonishment, trying to fight the smile that was spreading across his face.

"But, Teef, your whole life is here. I couldn't just-"

"You can and you will." I slipped my fingers through his to stifle his argument on the matter.

"You have no idea how much I love you, Teef-"

We both caught what he said about ten seconds before he tried to cover it up. "How much I'd love to."

"Then do it." And because it had to be said, finally out in the open. "I love you, too."

"I didn't say…wait, you love me?" His shock was so ridiculous that I had to laugh.

"Of course I do! I wouldn't be willing to run away from everything for some guy that I simply liked."

In all seriousness now.

"I've been waiting for you, Cloud. I gave you _everything_ because I love you."

This time I didn't give him the chance to pull back as in one quick motion I stepped forward, wrapped my arms around him and kissed him. It wasn't sloppy like our semi-drunk kisses had been. It wasn't as passionate as our exploring lovemaking kisses were either. It was a kiss that simply said, 'Hi, I love you and you love me.'

In the peaceful moment that followed, the train whistle blew its urgency, making me almost jump out of my skin.

"Why are we still talking about this?" I asked as I walked over to the ticket counter, Cloud on my heels as I slapped down my emergency credit card. I knew it'd come in handy to be a poor college student with a good line of credit.

"By the way, Kalm?"

"It sounded like a nice place. Now are you sure about this?"

"I'm buying the ticket, aren't I?" I couldn't help giggling at this entire conversation. It was like being back in high school all over again. "Seriously, Cloud. You can be such a girl sometimes."

The jibe didn't even faze him as we moved back into line to board our train. Instead, he did the manliest thing possible, lifting me in the air and spinning me around the terminal.

"You're _sure_ you're sure?!"

"YES!"

"But what about classes? All of your things back at the dorm? Seventh Heaven?"

"There has got to be a decent college in Kalm. And as for my things, I can ask Aerith to send whatever she doesn't feel like burning."

His face fell for a second before he realized I was kidding.

"I will miss Seventh Heaven, though."

His face fell even farther at what seemed to be my hesitation at leaving everything behind for him.

"If school doesn't pan out, I could always open up my own bar. People like to drink everywhere, right?"

Cloud chuckled and I smiled in relief. It was always better to see him smiling than frowning.

"Now stop spoiling the moment with all of your logic, Cloud Strife."

"Yes, dear."

I let him get away with that for the moment so I could finish what I had wanted to say the moment after he had left me the first time.

"We're running away together and that's that. You can't get rid of me that easy anymore."

And then he answered like I had always imagined.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

And then some as he dipped me back dramatically, kissing me like he had never kissed me before and thoroughly making us the spectacle of the train station. Oh well, it was worth it and I pulled him in for another earth-shattering kiss that I would never get enough of.

Then our train was being called and we were boarding it to the adventure that was to be the start of our life together. There was no going back and I wouldn't have it any other way.

As it was meant to be.

The End

* * *

A/N: I'm really happy with how this story turned out. Honestly, I wrote out a note with the idea for this story probably more than a year ago but came across it again about two weeks ago. After some serious inspiration and writing I finished the 6 chapters that this story turned into. I'm hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading :)


End file.
